Dragon Tail
This takes place In the Fairy Tail universe. Part 1: The Beginning Nick was on a trip to his guild; Fairy Tail. When he got there, he would have seen a slightly lost, unfamiliar face; a new person. She was a girl in her late teens, brown hair with blue streaks, wearing a very simple outfit. "Oh? Hello." Nick said. The guild members around her were up to their usual antics, making the girl rather nervous. "H-hi...." She said. "Whoa!" She yelped, falling forward in an attempt to dodge a fellow guild member who had been flung toward her. "I take it you're new?" Nick said catching the guild member and throwing him away. The girl nodded. "Yeah... What's your name?" She asked. "Nick." Nick said. "So what kind of Magic do you use?" "Archive." The girl answered. "My name's Azalea, by the way." "Neat." Nick said. "Thanks. What's your magic?" Azalea asked. "Lightning and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. Since, you know, I'm a Dragon Slayer." Nick said. Azalea's eyes were wide open. "Whoa!" She said, amazed. "Yea I get that a lot." Nick said. "Have you seen a Red-Haired chick in Armor?" Nick had been waiting for Titania, better known as Erza Scarlet, He's wanted to challenge her but she's been on a job. "Uhh... No, I haven't...." She looked around, curious if said lady was present amongst the crowd. It was hard to see amongst the flinging of spells and spell-casters alike. Then Erza came in and kicked the door down and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Erza!" Nick said punching her. Erza grabbed it and threw Nick into a wall. "Not now." "Eep!" Azalea ducked so she wouldn't get hit by Nick. "Owie..." Nick muttered. Azalea scrambled over to the side, where another member tried to flirt with her. She slowly started walking away. Erza walked over to the Guild Master and talked to him. Nick waited a few hours to challenge Erza so she wouldn't be pissed and throw him into the wall again, so to pass the time he talked with Azalea. Azalea listened, not talking much, dodging other guild members as needed. "OK, I'm gonna challenge Titania now." Nick said, he walked to Erza and she agreed. "We'll fight at noon." Erza said. "That's Thirty Minutes from now." Azalea was a bit intimidated by Erza. She shyed away. Nick and Erza met outside, a large circle of people formed around them. Azalea watched in the crowd, pulling up a small archive magic screen so she could take notes. Erza requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. "This Armor decreases all Lightning Attack damage." Erza said pointing a Spear at Nick. "Prepare to lose." Someone with Pink Hair was Next to Azalea. "This is gonna be so awesome!" He said. Azalea accidentally got shoved into him thanks to the rest of the crowd. "Whoa! Uhh... sorry about that." She said, shyly. "I'm Natsu, What's your name?" The person said. "My name's Azalea." She said, a timid smile gracing her face. "Ooh! Look They're about to fight!" Natsu said. Azalea looked a bit tense, nervous. "Oh... okay...." Nick and Erza started attacking each other. Azalea, not passing up an opportunity, took notes of their battle styles with her Archive Magic. "Lightning Dragon Iron Fist!" Nick shouted as he punched Erza with Electricity.